Family Dynamics
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Rosie and Hugo are off to spend the weekend with their father however they would rather stay with their mother and step-father


**Family Dynamics**

**Oneshot**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the middle of the living room on the floor with her two red haired children standing in front of her. She was attempting to get Rosie and Hugo ready for their weekend away. She pulled a blue t-shirt over a five year old Hugo's head and helped in into it while instructing Rosie to pull up her tights.

Once they were dressed, Hermione managed to get seven year old Rosie's hair into a ponytail and then brush Hugo's hair. She then helped them put on their shoes and finished packing their overnight bags.

Just as she was finished, her husband and third child, little Sophia who was only a year old came into the living room.

'Can we take Sophia with us when we visit Dad?' Hugo asked.

'No sweetheart, Sophia is staying here with Severus and I.' Hermione said as she stood up and zipped up their overnight bags.

'Can we not stay here? I don't want to go to Daddy's. I don't like Lavender.' Rosie moaned which made Severus smirk.

'You have to go to your father's and you know that Rosie. I know you don't practically like Lavender but she's you're father's...girlfriend.' Hermione said as she watched Severus sit in his arm chair with Sophia in his lap.

'She smells funny.' Hugo said as he wrinkled his nose.

'That's not very nice to say is it Hugo. I know you both don't really like her but please be polite.' She said as she lifted Sophia into her arms leaving Severus's lap free.

'Can't we stay here with you and Severus? Please mummy?' Rosie said pleading as she walked towards her mother who was now sat on the edge of the arm chair.

'Rosie, sweetheart, you have to go to your Dad's. We have a legal agreement which says you must see him.' Hermione said as she stroked Rose's cheek.

'But I want to stay with you and Severus.' She said as she crawled into Severus's empty lap.

Although Rosie and Hugo were his step-children, since being with Hermione he had taken the responsibility very seriously. He loved Hermione's children; he conveniently tried to forget they were Ron's too. He had a special bond with both of them. Rosie often liked to cuddle up to him while he read where as Hugo loved to make potions with him and as they lived at Hogwarts, Hugo was able to brew as often as he liked.

'You'll be back before you know it.' Severus said as he pulled Rosie back into a comfortable position on his lap.

'Can we brew potions when I come home?' Hugo asked as he walked over to them and perched himself on Severus's other knee.

'Of course.' Severus replied.

'What are you and mummy doing while were with Dad?' Rosie asked.

'Severus, Sophia and I are staying here. We're not doing anything special.' Hermione said trying to defuse the situation. 'You'll have lots of fun with your Dad I'm sure.'

'No we won't.' Rosie replied.

Before Hermione could speak with floo activated and Ron Weasley stepped out to find his children in the lap of Severus Snape.

'Good evening Ron.' Hermione said as she stood up with Sophia in her arms.

'Are they ready?' Ron said not looking towards Severus who was getting the children off his lap and standing.

'All set. I've packed their bags, everything is in there. I have also packed, Sunday best encase you wanted to go somewhere special on Sunday.' She said.

'Okay.' He replied as he picked up the two bags. 'Come on kids.' He said as he walked to the floo.

'Bye Mummy.' Hugo said as he hugged Hermione.

Hermione placed a kiss on his head, told him to be a good boy and told him she loved him.

Hugo then went for a cuddle from Severus. 'Bye Severus.'

'Goodbye Hugo, have a good weekend.' He said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Rosie hugged her mother and kissed her baby sister and then hugged Severus. Severus kissed the top of her head and then watched as she stood next to her father.

Both children looked sad to leave their mother, step-father and baby sister but it had to be done.

'Bye.' Ron said as he pushed the children into the fireplace and then flooed away with them.

Severus moved closer to Hermione knowing she always got upset when her two eldest children left and kissed her head.

'They'll be fine.' He said.

'I know I just wish Rose would stop with the I don't want to go act.' Hermione said. 'I thought Ron might have told us about Lavender being pregnant as well.'

'I expect he wants the children to tell you hoping it would upset you.' Severus said as he put his arms around his girls.

'Probably.' Hermione said as she looked up at Severus. 'Well we'll be able to tell them I'm pregnant in a few weeks.'

'We sure will.' He said as he put his hand on her stomach. 'I'm sure Weasley will kick up a fuss again.'

'Probably but I don't care.' Hermione said smiling. 'I wasn't the one who had the affair, he did and now he's stuck with her. I was lucky I found you.'

* * *

**Reviews Welcome!**


End file.
